Two neuropsychological hypotheses concerning perceptual, cognitive and motivational changes in chronic alcoholics have been formulated: Chronic alcohol ingestion results in patterns of perceptual-cognitive-behavior similar to a) patients with known frontal lobe damage, and b) patients with right hemisphere lesions. Tests of these hypotheses will be made on groups of long and short term (duration of heavy drinking) alcoholics. Alcoholics will be carefully screened to eliminate other possible causes of deficit performance, e.g., liver disease, head injury, poor nutrition, other diseases, etc. Evidence to date suggests that "dried out" long term alcoholics differ from short term alcoholics on certain abstracting tests but do not differ on perceptual discrimination, visual search, reaction time and simple memory tasks. More complex tasks involving a) abstracting behavior as a function of hemispheric presentation, b) memory for temporal ordering of verbal and non-verbal stimuli and c) visual-spatial-motor performance are to be administered in two different alcohol populations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chandler, B.C., Parsons, O.A., & Vega, A. Autonomic Functioning in Alcoholics. Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol, 1975, 36, 566-577. Bertera, J.H., Callan, J.R., Parsons, O.A., & Pishkin, V. Lateral stimulus-response compatibility effects in the oculomotor system. Acta Psychologica, 1975, 39, 175-181.